


We've got you - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Pack, Pack Mom, Sad Liam, Teen Wolf, vulnerable liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: Hello to all my lovely readers who are still with me. Thank you for being so patient, I'm in the middle of developing new fics and continuing chapters along with having to juggle university assignments before the deadlines hit but I'll have something new out very soon.In the mean time, I thought I'd upload a summary page a new fic that's coming soon.





	1. Summary of what's to come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all my lovely readers who are still with me. Thank you for being so patient, I'm in the middle of developing new fics and continuing chapters along with having to juggle university assignments before the deadlines hit but I'll have something new out very soon. 
> 
> In the mean time, I thought I'd upload a summary page a new fic that's coming soon.

Liam is a newly bitten beta and already struggling to come to terms with the events taking place in the supernatural world as well as adjusting in his new pack and trusting the one who bit him - Scott McCall who is now his Alpha but he hits an all time low when one night his parents are targeted by the axe-wielding maniac - the Silencer and is now not only alone in the world but also an orphan so it's up to the pack to step in and show him what being a pack is really about and help out as much as they can as the young beta attaches himself to the Derek's mate aka the pack mom.

Will Liam come to terms with the death of his parents and accept the pack as his new family?


	2. They're gone - Pack Mon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silencer strikes and Liam's parents are killed in a gruesome tragic accident and with him being a newly bitten beta, he fears he's all alone and will spiral out of control. However the pack mom shows him that the pack means family and that they're always there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's after 3am right now and I just finished editing this and couldn't wait so here's the first chapter.

The screaming pain of his parents could be heard from the room next door. Liam was frozen against the door listening even though he knew he should have torn into their bedroom like a hurricane and taken down whoever did this to his parents but he couldn't. He was frozen, forced to hear the terrified screams of his mother and father as the deadly assassin wielding an axe took their lives. Liam dialed 911 but couldn't speak. His lips were dry and he was shaking from such terror. In the distance he could hear what sounded like police and ambulance sirens. 

In their parents bedroom, Liam stood over the bloody corpses of his parents. No matter who much he cried mom and dad, they were motionless. He sunk to floor laying beside them sobbing, his hands balled up the front of his mother's bloodied night shirt. 

They were gone. 

Liam heard yelling and footsteps making their way upstairs and in such fright and terror he ran to the window looking back one last time at his parents and within seconds was out the house and running down the loosely tarmaced street to wherever he could go. He crunched his nose at the awful smell of what was the blood of his parents soaked into his shirt and on his hands. His new heightened senses only just picked up the pungent smell that was strong enough for him to pass out. Overcome by all his emotions, he knew he had to get away. The cold air was harsh against his face the tears flowed non stop. 

Without knowing he ended up in a familiar area and recognized the McCall house, the one place he felt safe and seeked the comfort of his Alpha. Liam headed inside and ran up Scott's room hoping he'd find him propped at his desk studying but the true alpha was nowhere in sight.   
Liam sighed, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand and curled up in the middle of the bed. Everything hurt. His face from the coldness of the air outside, his eyes which were no doubt bloodshot and tired from all the constant tears, his legs from where his claws had just dug into the flesh as he tried his hardest not to wolf out and his feet that were bare and sore from all the running. He sobbed into the duvet and inhaled Scott's scent hoping it would calm him but he whined wanting his alpha. 

Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish were the first to arrive at the Dunbar murder house followed by ambulances and several other crime scene investigation officers.

Stiles is the first out of the group to be alerted by the tragic incident over the radio that he luckily managed to cross channels with the one his dad uses to attend calls at work and it takes him a second to realise that the murder that had taken places minutes before was on the same street where Liam lived and soon it all clicked. In a hurry, he put the gears into drive and sped as fast as he legally could to alert the others who at this moment were at the Hale loft finishing up a very late and last minute pack meeting. 

The jeeps tires screeched as he quickly pulled up into the driveway of the Hale loft and ran in alerting everyone immediately. They all stood stared at him in disbelief.  
"Stiles. Are you sure?", asks Y/N holding on to Derek knowing she might pass out any moment.   
"Where's Liam?! We have to find him?!", she urged hurrying upstairs to change and grab her jacket to go looking for the young beta. Y/N was the first person that Liam has warmed up to in the pack. Being an older motherly figure she had taken the young newly bitten beta under her wing giving him love, guidance and support whenever he seemed to be struggling and she knew tonight he definitely needed her.   
"Liam isn't anywhere to be found and we have to find him. He could be hurt", Y/N addressed to the pack worried about Liam being missing.   
"We'll find him, it'll be easier if we all split up and in an hour we meet up at Scott's", Derek stated to which everyone agreed.   
"I'm going to check the animal clinic and then I'll head home and see if he might have come by and try and get his scent", Scott stated picking up his helmet.   
"Y/N and I will check the woods and see if he's been drawn to the Nemeton", Derek addressed everyone.   
"I'll head to the station and see if my dad knows anything else or of they've found Liam", he replied taking out his keys and headed out the door following Scott.   
"We'll check the Lacrosse field at School", Lydia nodded at Malia who followed behind her. They all approached their cars and agreed on the said plan.   
"Everyone be safe and keep us updated. We meet at Scott's in an hour," Stiles yelled as he put the gears into drive and sped down the street following behind Scott on his motorbike. 

After 40 minutes, Scott finally reached home after thoroughly checking the animal clinic and finding no traces of the newly bitten beta. He got off his bike to secure it in the garage until he froze. He stood listening. 

He could make out a rapid heartbeat in the distance as well as heavy breathing and muffled crying. Liam. He raced into the house and up the stairs to the entrance of his bedroom and sighed a breath of relief after seeing his new beta curled up in the middle of his bed. He pulled out his phone and sent the group a text saying Liam had been found and to get to his immediately to which many of them replied "thank goodness, we're on our way". 

Scott entered the room quietly not wanting to scare the boy who was already frightened. He saw the young boy curled up on his bed, his clothes soaked with the blood of his parents and he could only just make out where his claws had dug into his legs. They had since retracted and the blood on his jeans had dried as the wound began to heal.   
"Liam?", Scott called gently as he approached him on the bed sitting beside him and began rubbing his back hushing him repeating things like "it's going to be ok" or "you'll be ok" as a means to comfort him.   
Liam lifted his head onto Scott's lap and nuzzled close to his Alpha sobbing.   
"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have heard him!" He let out a muffled cry and Scott rubbed the beta's back attempting to comfort him. He wasn't one for a lot of affection but he knew Liam needed him and did his best.   
"It's not your fault, it'll be ok. We can fix it. Can I get you anything?", he asked unsure what else he could do. Liam could sense it too even though he knew he was probably doing his best.   
"I want Y/N", he let out in a muffled sob.   
"She's on her way, pup", he patted his back. 

Y/N and Derek were the first to arrive shortly followed by the others.   
"Where is he?", enquired Lydia walking up the stairs behind Y/N and Derek, her heels clicking against the floorboards.   
"Is he ok?!" asked Y/N as she rushed into the room seeing Liam curled up in blood soaked clothes on the bed trying to hide himself away and still sobbing. Scott had moved and sat beside him gently patting his shoulder. She sighed a breath of relief and walked over to the other side of the bed and kneeled down beside him. The rest of pack quietly stood in the bedroom awaiting what to do next but right now they knew Liam needed them. 

"Liam, baby?" she continued to call to him gently and slowly run her fingers through his hair.   
"Baby, it's y/n. I'm here, It's ok," she reassures him.   
He lifts his head looking up at her still sniffling. His face pale and puffy from being tearstained and his eyes bloodshot and tired.   
"Y/N?", he croaks wanting to jump into her arms and cry it all out. But he doesn't.   
"I'm here, baby", she repeats offering a gentle smile.   
"They're gone and it's all my fault!" He cries as the tears fall again and his breathing hitching as he hides his face against his arms.   
"Hey hey hey, ssshhh", she cooes  
and immediately stands up and scoops him up in her arms and sets him down on her lap holding him close.   
"They're gone and it's all my fault. I should have heard him coming", he cried on her shoulder, his tears soaking her shirt but she didn't care. The poor baby had been through a lot in the last few hours.   
"Sssh, sweetheart this isn't your fault so don't you think that for a second. This was just a horrible accident and I'm so sorry it happened you," she spoke gently rocking him in her arms rubbing his back to calm him down.   
"Liam, just because all your senses are heightened now doesn't mean you'll figure it all out at once, it takes time", added Scott sitting beside the Alpha female who has the scared beta in her arms. 

Almost an hour went by and Liam stayed in Y/N's arms crying endlessly as he was full of heartbreak,   
"Sweetie, can I get you cleaned up? It can't be comfortable in those dirty clothes, huh?" she asks. He nods his head still sniffling.   
"I didn't think so, let's get you cleaned up," she told him.  
"Will you help me?" he sniffled looking up at her completely numb from the heartache. Usually Liam declined such childish treatment but today he wasn't going to put up a fight.   
"Of course I will, baby. It's going to be ok", she reassured him and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. 

"Ok everyone, let's split up the work and the sooner we're done, the sooner we can all sleep", she began, taking Liam into the McCall bathroom and setting him down on the closed lid of the toilet.   
"Mason, will you stay with Liam for a minute please? Tell him I'll be right back", I told him and he nodded heading to the bathroom to stay with his friend.   
"Der, will you go get Liam's to go bag from the trunk?" I asked him tying my hair up into a messy bun and rolling up the sleeves of my shirt before continuing to instruct everyone else and assign them jobs. He nodded taking out his keys to the Camaro, kissed my cheek and headed downstairs.   
"Scott, I'm going to need towels, a blanket, first aid kit and a bowl of warm water", I instructed to which he nodded and headed out the room to gather the supplies needed.   
"Stiles, I need you to strip the bed sheets and put them in the washer as well as put on some fresh ones please", he nodded and headed out into the hallway to the closet.  
"I'll get some chicken stew started, he must be hungry", replied Lydia as she headed out the door and down the stairs followed by Malia as they headed into the kitchen. 

"Y/N?" came a faint noise from the McCall bathroom and goes to see the tired little beta hunched over.   
"I'm here, baby", she reassured Liam again and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.   
"Mason, will you get Liam's to go bag from Derek and take out his pajamas and leave them on the bed please. Oh and see if you can find a hairdryer somewhere", she told him. 

A hot bath was drawn and the steam filled the bathroom like a relaxing sauna. Y/N left Liam to freshen up and went back into the bedroom making sure fresh warm clothes were laid out for him.   
"He'll be ok. We'll take good care of him", reassured Derek as he wrapped his toned muscly arms around his mate and rest his chin on her shoulder.   
"He's just in shock and I don't know what else to do", Y/N sighed leaning into him. Derek let go and gently turned her to face him as he tucked a loose strand of her wavy y/h/c behind her ear.   
"You don't need to do anything else except be there for him. He needs you. You're the pack mom and most important the only mother figure Liam will ever have in his life as he continues to grow and control himself. He needs you more than anything." He told her placing a sweet loving kiss to her soft velvet lips.  
"I'm with you no matter what", he told her before placing one last kiss to her forehead.   
"What if he stayed with us?" she asked him unsure of his reaction.   
"Then we'll be the best parents we can to be there for him", he told her.   
"Derek, are you sure? This is a big decision. I mean I'd step up in a heartbeat but are you sure you're ok with this?", she asked uncertain.  
"I trust you're doing the right thing and I'll be right beside you. I promise", he stated.   
"Derek Hale, I love you so much." she expressed her love by placing a deep loving kiss to his lips. He chuckled pulling away.   
"Ok ok, you can make it up to me later", he told her slowly moving his hands down from her waist to her hips to cup her butt to which she jumped and gasped.   
"Derek!", she gasped trying to suppress a giggle and move away from him. 

Not long after the bathroom door opened and out came a little wet shivering Liam wrapped in a bath towel that was far too big for him.   
Y/N shooed Derek and the remaining others out.   
"We'll be downstairs", Derek motioned for Mason to follow as they headed out of the room.  
"Let me help you, sweetie", she told him as she had Liam get dressed and sit on the bed as she dried his damp sand coloured hair.  
"Do you want to talk to me, baby? I know you've got a lot on your mind and if you need to let it out then I'm here for you. Always", she told him as she grabbed the soft navy blue throw on the side of the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders to keep him warm. Liam just nodded at her words and remained quiet occasionally sniffling. 

Y/N sat beside the young beta at the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around him pulling him close to her chest and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as he nuzzled closer in to her chest and began sobbing. "It's ok, baby. I'm here", she continued to repeat to him softly as she rubbed his back with one hand and held him close to her with the other. After a while, Liam had stopped sobbing and she looked down to see that he had fallen asleep against her.   
"Oh honey", she sighed and pulled the young boy into her lap to make him a little more comfortable and gently rocked him pressing a gentle kiss to cheek. 

Lydia made her way back up the stairs as her heels clinked against the floorboards in the upstairs hallway as she made her way to Scott's bedroom and saw the picture perfect moment of the pack mom cradling the newly bitten young beta in her arms as she gently stroked his tearstained cheek. She knocked on the door gently awaring her of her presence and offered a gentle smile.   
"How is he?", she asked sitting beside Y/N admiring the maternal vibe she was giving off.   
"He's doing ok. He's still in shock, scared and pretty exhausted", she exasperated not taking her eyes off the young beta resting in her arms.   
"He'll be ok, give it some time", she reassured the pack mom.   
"The stew is ready. Shall I plate some up for him?" She asked standing up and fixing the non existent creases on her skirt.   
"Yeah that'd be great, I'll bring him downstairs and see if he'll eat something. I know he's exhausted but he can't sleep on an empty stomach", she told him and stood up with the young beta in her arms and followed the red haired girl downstairs into the McCall living room. 

The pack had dispersed between the living room and the kitchen. Y/N took a seat on the couch next to Derek and gently sat Liam up in her lap, rubbed comforting circles on his back and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"Is he ok?", Derek asked looking at the tired beta grumbling in her arms to which she smiled and offered him a simple nod to which Derek understood. 

"Liam, baby. Wake up, it's time to eat", she spoke softly trying to wake up the little sleepy beta. Liam began whining adorably at his sleep being disturbed.  
"I know, baby. I know, you just wanted to sleep but I can't let you on an empty stomach, honey", she cooed at him.   
"M'sleepy", Liam retorted grumpily.   
"I know, baby but you need to eat too. I promise you can sleep afterwards and I won't disturb you", she attempted to bargain with him.   
"Ok", he yawned sleepily opening his eyes and looking around before whining nuzzling closer to Y/N's chest.   
"It's ok, you're ok honey. We're in Scott's living room. We're at Scott's house", she reassured him gently rocking him to calm him down. Scott gently took hold of Liam's arm and within minutes his veins began turning a deep smokey black and Liam let out a sigh of relief as he took in his surroundings and sat quietly in Y/N's lap. 

Moments after Lydia returned with a tray that held a bowl of fresh chunky chicken stew that was steaming, a glass of orange juice and a cookie before placing it on the table in front of them.  
"Thanks Lydia, this looks great", Y/N replied.   
"Let me know if you want more. There's plenty for seconds", she told Liam who chose not to acknowledge what she said and sunk deeper into Y/N's lap. Y/N smiled at Lydia acknowledging her sweet gesture.   
"Wow, this looks great doesn't it? I bet you're hungry, huh?" She cooed at him letting him get comfortable. 

Come to think of it, Liam had not realised how hungry he was until as if on que his stomach began grumbling. Even though Liam usually fought when others treated him like a child, Y/N couldn't help but notice how cute he looked balled up in her lap resting against her chest.   
Liam sat staring at the tray and sighed letting his stomach rumble. Y/N noticed he hadn't started eating and had an idea. She removed the blanket from his shoulders so it was just resting in his lap, She took a napkin from beside her and made it into a makeshift bib, tucking it in to the front of Liam's shirt and pulled the tray closer placing the bowl of chicken stew on the blanket in his lap and scooped up a spoonful of the hearty warm goodness brought it to his lips gesturing him to eat. Liam looked up at her sparkling y/e/c eyes and sweet loving smile and saw nothing but love and kindness. He opened his mouth and welcomed the spoonful humming contently. When she saw that he was slowly eating, she smiled and kissed his forehead.   
"That's my good boy," she told him with a sweet smile on her face as she continued to feed him and noticed a light pink blush across his cheeks and giggled at how adorable he looked and looked up at her with his big baby blue eyes which made her heart melt. Her baby was so adorable. 

Lydia happily refilled the bowl and Y/N continued to feed Liam. She wasn't surprised the poor thing was so hungry.   
"You really like Lydia's stew, don't you sweetie?" she asked as she gave him the last spoonful of broth and wiped his mouth kissing his cheek. He gave her a small nod and thanked Lydia.   
"You're welcome, sweetie", she smiled down at him as she took the empty bowl and spoon back into the kitchen to be washed. She slowly had Liam drink his juice and even fed him the cookie breaking it off into little bite size pieces for him. 

"Y/N?" Liam asked looked up at the older woman as she wiped his face after he had finished eating. Liam noticed that she held him in her arms and displayed such maternal love towards him, something he thought he would not ever get again and the thought of him being alone upset him.   
"What's going to happen to me? I'm all alone", he asked snuffling as tears threatening to spill again.   
"Sssh ssssh, it's ok", she hushed calming him down.   
"No matter what happens, you're not going to be left alone. You have me, Derek, Scott and the rest of the pack. You won't be alone. I won't ever let happen", she reassured him gently rubbing his back.   
"Really?" he asked surprised as he looked up at her face thinking she was joking and at any moment the rest of pack would gather into the living room and fall to the floor laughing but Y/N gently cupped his cheeks, wiping away his tears as she gently stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and looked into his adorable crystalline baby blue blues and nodded. 

"I want you to come stay with me and Derek at the Hale loft.", she told him hoping he'd say and let her be the mother not only that he needed but knew desperately wanted. 

More spilled from Liam's eyes but ones of happiness instead of heartache as he hugged her wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling against her shoulder sobbing as he let out a muffled yes followed by "mommy". 

Liam froze upon hearing it slip out of his mouth thinking it was too sudden but Y/N's heart melted hearing Liam so overwhelmed and call her mommy that she couldn't help but hold her baby tightly in her arms and press a loving kiss to his temple.   
"Mommy's right here, my baby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there's more to come very soon. 
> 
> Thank you for reading 
> 
> Chapter 2: We've got you


	3. We've got you - Pack Mom

Hearing those words, Liam cried against her even harder knowing that even when he had no one, he would always have her. Y/N would always be there for him and be the mother he desperately needed. Derek stood admiring the heart warming scene before him. His mate showing her most maternal side with the pack pup who clung to her for dear life. He sat beside the two and gently pat Liam on the back.  
"It's ok, we're here for you pup", he reassured the upset beta.

Before his parents death, Liam had an ok relationship with them. They could have made more of an effort to be there for him but in the end he knew they did their best. He couldn't exactly talk to his step-dad about all the problems he faced as a werewolf like not being able to control his shift not like he could do with Derek who also later turned into his mentor as he'd show him ways to defend him, how to keep his anger under control on a full moon and soon also became a prominent father figure to him being someone he looked up to. Someone who was strong, brave, tough but at the sane time gentle, loving and willing to go to whatever length to make sure his family would be safe. Liam admired Derek's qualities often telling him he wanted to be like him and even though Derek didn't show it, it did warm his heart. He knew Liam wasn't a bad kid, he just needed some love which Y/N more than showed him and guidance to which Derek remained strict but fair. Liam knew the rules and also knew there would be consequences if he did break them. Maybe not from Y/N who probably was a little too soft on him but he knew Derek wouldn't hesitate to show him who was the Alpha if things got ugly. At first, Liam had scoffed at the thought of disciplined by Derek but after a few weeks of endless fighting again the supernatural, he knew just how strong Derek was and knew he not to be messed with. 

Liam would often tell himself that deep deep down his real mom must have loved him. She must have. There were times when he wouldn't see her for days because she would be out and not come home until after he left for school the next morning and when he'd come home, she would have left for the evening again. At first it did bother him but he quickly realised that it was going to be a never evening cycle. It got to a point where he couldn't take it anymore - being alone with his real father who left them when he was a baby and his step father at work that Liam often thought it'd be better if he was just invisible. He later confided in Y/N who was angry at first that he let it go on for so long but she didn't hesitate to pull Liam into her loving arms and welcome him into the Hale loft which very yucky became his new home. In Liam's eyes, Y/N was his mother. She did everything a mother would. She'd wake him up for School making sure he got ready on time, make him his favourite breakfast as well as pack him a lunch with a little note inside telling him how much she loved him and at times Liam thought it was cheesy would be loved reading them during his lunch, watch and cheer for him during lacrosse games and help him control his anger whenever he was upset and about to shift. She was glad that Liam felt comfortable enough to come to her and tell her anything that was bothering him whether it was with a genuine problem that upset him or if he just needed a hug. She always welcomed him with love and kindness asking about his days at School, how he was feeling within the pack as a new member, if he needed help with his shift as well as homework, preparing his favourite food whenever he visited and even letting him stay at the loft in one of the spare rooms even though it wouldn't last long as some time during the night he'd always find a way to sandwich himself in between the couple as he'd nuzzled closer into the warmth of Y/N's chest listening to her heart beat which would act as a lullaby putting him to sleep instantly and he knew that with Derek beside him there would be nothing to be afraid of. He felt safe. 

Liam felt something he had not felt in a long time even with his own parents. The presence of Y/an and Derek, being held, showered with praise, love, kisses and just feeling safe knowing that no matter what, they would always protect him. 

But in the end, they were his parents and he did love them but he hoped they would try harder but that chance was taken away.

That very night, the rest of the pack thought it would be a good idea to spend the night at the Hale loft in order to reassure Liam that he would be safe. Although Derek opposed to having his home filled with rowdy teenagers, Y/N would always talk him into it and soon he agreed and let them all settle down in to the living room that was now filled with several pillows, cushions and blankets thrown over each of them with a few snack bowls dotted around as a movie played on the tv. Liam refused to watch and opted to stay glued in Y/N's lap, his head resting against her shoulder as he occasionally and soon was fast asleep balled up in a blanket just like a newborn baby clinging to his mother's love and warmth. 

Y/N couldn't help but look down at his face that was so young and so innocent and gently stroked his cheek hushing him every so often when he moved or whined in her arms. Derek gently took hold of Liam's hand and tried to take away some of his pain as he let his veins run black as the couple watched the little beta sigh a breath of relief and sleep soundly for the next few hours as they stayed awake together to watch him. 

It didn't surprise Y/N that Liam was clingy. He had practically attached himself to her hip wanting to be near her at all times whining if she wasn't there like a needy little puppy. 

The next day, Y/N woke up to find Liam's face buried into her chest as he snored gently and had one hand holding on to her night dress as he slept. It had just gone 10:07am and she decided to leave Liam to sleep knowing he needed as much rest as possible and alerted the rest of the pack members that Liam was still upstairs sleeping and that no one was to wake him.

Y/N headed to the kitchen and began to mix ingredients for pancakes later helping herself and covering the rest in tin foil and storing them in the microwave with a note for the others to dig in to when they woke up. She got dressed into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white chiffon blouse grabbing her leather jacket and handbag, going over the side of the bed and placing a kiss to Liam's forehead and headed out. She deciding to make a quick trip to the store to get a few groceries not knowing how long the rest of the pack would be staying over and thought it was better to be prepared than run out last minute and so walked through the aisles of the store gathering everything that was needed from ingredients for Liam's favourite breakfast - chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup to picking up Derek's favourite snacks and her favourite pint of ice cream. 

However after 30 minutes, she received a call from an anxious Derek.  
"Der, what's wrong?" She asked concerned walking through the aisle of the store to get to the checkout machine.  
"It's Liam, you need to come back immediately. He lost control and shifted as soon as he saw you weren't at home with him and the others are trying to help him calm down but he keeps shouting for you", he replied as several pack members could be heard in the background shouting and the sound of chains rattling. "He needs you, please get back here as fast as you can!" He yelled down the line and hung up. After all the items were paid for, Y/N ran out the store in panic with the shopping bags hanging on her arms before reaching the car and piling it into the trunk, climbing into the drivers seat and putting the car into gear and practically speeding out of the car park and back to the loft. 

After 15 minutes of speeding through the streets of Beacon Hills, she arrived back at the loft to find Derek racing up to the car before even having a chance to pull up properly the drive properly.  
"Thank god, I'll get the groceries later but you need to get to Liam, now", he stressed practically pushing her to the door. She could hear the pack members shouting as she ran into the living room to see them all huddled around Liam cautiously as they tried to talk to him to help him regain control of his anger. Instead of seeing her sweet little boy with baby blue eyes she was face to face with his bright amber eyes glowing fiercely as well as his fangs beared and dripping red and his claws locked into place. 

Derek cautiously held her back telling her he needed to calm down first before she approached him but it wouldn't work. All he did was yell and cry for her even more.  
"My baby needs me", she told him and carefully approached her once sweet beta. 

"I don't want any of you! Leave me alone!" He roared at them his chest heavily pumping up and down.  
"Liam, it's ok. You need to calm down, pup", stated Derek calmly as he approached him with both hands in front of him to show the frightened beta there was no danger or threat.  
"No!" He growled and lunged forward at Derek missing him by a hair.  
"I don't want any of you. I want Y/N! Only she can help!" he cried out his hands balled into fists as they began to bleed red.  
"Liam, you need to concentrate on your breathing", called out Stiles.  
"I don't want to do anything! I want Y/N!" He continued to roar at the other members lunging forward towards the human catching his upper arm leaving a deep scratch that bled as Stiles grasped his arm letting out a cry of pain as he backed away from Liam. Lydia and Malia ran to the human checking if the wound was fatal but Stiles brushed it off saying he was fine. Liam saw the blood and sunk to his knees crying bowing his head to his alpha.  
"I...I just want Y/N", he whined sobbing as he couldn't bear to look up at Scott and Derek standing before him. 

Derek motioned for the pack to step back and let Y/N approach the beta as he stood guard along with Scott ready to react if Liam did lash out.  
"Liam, baby", she called out to him gently not wanting to startle him.  
The beta immediately looked up his once fierce amber eyes reverted back to their soft baby blue state and he trembled his chin crumpling and voice breaking as he let out a a cry for her. She sat down beside him and pulled him onto her lap wrapping her arms tightly around him and began rocking him in her lap just like every other time he would find it difficult to control his anger and his shift.  
"I'm right here, baby. It's going to be ok, I'm here" She continued to repeat to hushing him in her arms and kisses the top of his head. She knew he was in a vulnerable state right now and needed her more than anything.  
"Sssh, it's ok, you're safe. I'm here, honey. It's ok. It's Y/N", she continued to tell him.  
"Mommy", he mumbled tightly holding balls of her shirt in his hands.  
She looked up at Derek, slightly surprised at Liam's reference but he nodded as if to say it's ok.  
"I'm here. Mommy's right here", to which she replied and the little scared beta held on to her tightly fearing if he'd let go, she'd go away just like everyone else.  
"Come on, honey. Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing for me. In and out, baby", She spoke softly as she instructed him noticing his breathing picking up and continued to stroke his tear stained cheeks.  
"Good boy, that's my good boy", she praised to which he whined back at her kind words. 

Within a few moments, the terrified werewolf that stood before her changed back into her sweet boy with heart melting baby blue eyes.  
"There's my little wolf", she smiled down at him and placed a loving kiss to his forehead.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!", he sobbed into her shirt.  
"Sssh, it's ok baby. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I left to go to the store to get a few things", she told him wiping away his tears.  
"Please don't leave me,", he whimpered wrapping his arms around her tighter.  
"I won't. It's ok, I'm here." She continued to reassure him. 

After his outburst Liam stayed silent in Y/N's arms as he huddled against her shoulder occasionally sniffling and sighing. He casually played with her necklace fascinated by the pattern on the dark blue stone. Y/N looked down at the beta in her arms who looked like a baby fascinated with the object hanging down from her neck. She could see the childlike wonder in his eyes as he held the pendant and ran his thumb over the black spiral pattern admiring it in awe. 

"Do you like it?", she smiled softly at him as she brushed his hair to one side and gently continued to rock him in her arms keeping the rhythm slow and steady as it often calmed him down.  
"What is it?" he asked curiously looking up at her with his tired baby blue eyes that were slightly red and his cheeks that were still tearstained from earlier.  
"It's a triskellion, it's symbolizes a sense of belonging." She told him.  
"Like in a pack?" He asked.  
"That's right, baby", she smiled at him seeing that he was feeling a little better since he started talking to her more and she went along keeping the conversation going.  
"Who does it belong to?" he asked curiously.  
"The Hale pack", Derek replied proudly.  
"It was my gift to Y/N when I asked her to be mine", He continued. "Since Y/N is my mate, she belongs to me and my pack", he told him.  
"Do you have one?" Liam asked looking at the Alpha who offered him a smile.  
"Not exactly", he chuckled to which Liam pulled a slightly confused face and looked back at Y/N but she giggled and kissed his forehead.  
"Derek has it tattooed on his back and because I'm not a huge fan of needles, he had it engraved on this stone pendant by an ancient shaman. It's laced with a protection spell because being mates, we're now bound to each other", she continued playing with his soft sandy brown coloured hair and smiling down at his quizzickle expression before he looked back up at her with his big baby blue eyes and asked quietly as if unsure it was ok i do so "Will I get one?". Y/N and Derek looked at each with a smile on their face.  
"Hey", she began as she cupped his cheek and gently brushed her thumb against his warm skin.  
"Your place is here with me, forever and always. You belong with me. With us", she replied and placed a soft kiss to his cheek and wrapped her arms around his small torso continuing to rock him.  
"I love you so much and have done from the moment you clung to me after I came to help you when Scott and Stiles bound you with duct tape in the bath tub. I will always be here for you. Both of us. The entire pack", she reassured him. 

It wasn't long until the tears started falling again. Every kind word he heard from the Alpha couple filled him with hope. Hope, knowing he wasn't going to be alone ever again. Hope, of being loved, cherished, held, praised and everything his parents didn't do because they didn't spend time with him or look out for him like Y/N and Derek did and had promised to do. 

"We've got you", Derek replied and wrapped his arms around his little family and ruffled Liam's hair as a small smile appeared at the corner in mouth; they didn't know that Derek would also be gaining something. 

A new family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little summary of this new fic I'm developing. I would love to hear what you think about it so far or what you'd like to see in future chapters so please leave a comment below. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> P.s  
> As a big fan of the show, I will try to get the characters attitudes and personality as close as I can but in this fic they're just a muse for self entertainment. 
> 
> Chapter One: They're gone


End file.
